A Strange Threat
by keyz05
Summary: Sometime after Tirek's defeat. Another threat emerges and this is not gonna be like a threat where Twilight will use her magic. Can she and her friends fight it off this strange threat or not? Review or PM me!
1. Chapter 1

It was peaceful morning at the Sugarcube Corners. Pinkie Pie need at least something to do, she already ate a big breakfast and a large excitement. Of course, she wanted to be in Ponyville; she then said goodbye to Mr and Mrs. Cake and ran off.

Pinkie hoped, hoped, and hoped even more. In excitement, she sawed the main 6 at the plaza. It would be that Princess Twilight wanted to see Ponyville again with her friends and she did. Pinkie jumped in excitement and landed straight in front of Twilight's face.

"Hi Twilight!" Pinkie Pie talked with excitement. "Whatcha doin!?"

Twilight did not even reply. She and the rest of her friends had a WTF face. There faces were looking west of town. Fortunately, everypony at the center of town had a WTF face and looking west. Pinkie Pie was confused as she didn't participate with the ponies. She was looking at Twilight with a concerned face.

"Twilight," Pinkie said, "What's wrong?"

There was still no answer to her question. Instead Twilight's hoof lifted up and turned Pinkie Pies head facing west. Pinkie was confused at what Twilight was doing but after a few seconds, she went to shock like the other Ponies.

At the west side of the center of town, it was a stadium. A stadium that looked almost the same as The Cutie Mark Crusaders sang their song back in their days. On top of the stand of the stadium was an Ogre. Not a usual Ogre that you see in epic fantasy, like Elder Scrolls V: Oblivion. An Ogre that looked like something from a Disney or Dreamworks movie.

_It was none other than... **SHREK!**_

That's right people, Shrek. That Ogre that a lot have found him to have Swag. Although, the good ole fashioned Ogre had a lot of memes back in his days at . Yet, Shrek was pretty much looking shrektacular as ever.

Shrek had a very, but glitched, face than no other. His arms looked clingy and somehow twist around. As for more of the face, He has huge crossed away eyes and very large, but yet; stupid creepy smile. This would be one of the reasons on why the ponies at the center of town had WTF faces.

Shrek however, was not alone; he had a pony who was male, tall, had three stars on his cutie mark, a headset, a red and blue stripe on both his brown tail & some small ones on his Mohawk, and had brown colored eyes. The pony was none other, than Steve Harwell.

As Shrek was preforming strange and wacky moves in front of all the ponies. Steve went on the microphone, had an awesome smile, and began to sing "All Star" which is a song made by Smash Mouth.

He closed his eyes and looked up at the mike. He began to sing.

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Unfortunately, Steve slowed VERY down. Like he smoked WAY too much weed or drank to much acid.

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me_  
_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_  
_She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb_  
_In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

_Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

* * *

**SUDDENLY**

**PINEAPPLES**

* * *

As always, both the heads of Shrek and Steve were both Pineapples and their Pineapple heads flew away in the wind. Both the body of Shrek and Steve fell straight to the ground, completely motionless.

All the ponies completely snapped out of their "WTF faces" and looked at each other in fear. They all began to each other and panic. Twilight was worried as well, but Pinkie wanted an answer to Twilight.

"What's was that Twilight!?" Pinkie said in shock and confusion. Twilight was going to answer, but stopped as she sawed Princess Celestia; she stepped out of her carriage & needed to know what was going on.

Twilight then went to the Princess to explain.

* * *

**AN: Another of my usual MLP fanfiction stories. You should see your favorite movie character Shrek as a Meme. Literally, people love him as a Meme and it makes me laugh out loud a lot.**

**Chapter 2 coming soon. Leave a Review or Private Message me!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were done with their schoolwork and went directly out of front door of school to talk with each other. Most of them, including the other fillies; have their standards on how to communicate together.

The three fillies went together in a group and began to have a rather pleasant, but yet, happy conversation.

"Say Scootaloo," Sweetie Belle said, "What do you think the Cutie Mark Crusaders plan to do next?"

"Oh!" Applebloom sparked up an idea, "How about do more of that cliff diving we took yesterday!?"

This, of course, made Sweetie Belle nod her head up and down. But Scootaloo spoke up.

**"HOLD IT!" **Scootaloo yelled. Both the fillies stopped motionless, "I suggest we make our own ideas at the center of town."

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle looked at each other and nodded but before they could leave, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon came to the front door of school. Diamond Tiara had a vicious smirk. She came first ahead of Silver Spoon. She spoke up.

"Well, Well" Diamond Tiara said, "What are you three _blank flanks_ planning?"

"Get out of here Diamond Tiara!" Scootaloo demanded. "The Cutie Mark Crusaders are not trusting some selfish filly to help get out Cutie Marks!"

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle praising Scootaloo, "All you do is give us terrible ideas and never care about it!"

"Like we mean it!" Applebloom said with a not so good look.

Diamond Tiara frowned and never stood attention to Silver Spoon. "Well now, if that's the case," She pulled out a device with only on red button on it. She began to smirk. "Let's see if you blank flanks can survive this!"

Diamond Tiara pushed the button. The three fillies were confused on how the device that Diamond Tiara has work. Fortunately, it does. A large festive, red, and flying Medic from Team Fortress was flying up high and was landing straight at the three fillies.

**"SEPTEMBER FEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFE!"**

It blew up on the three fillies, sky high and they were screaming. Diamond Tiara laughed as she sawed her favorite blank flanks fly straight to the lake and laughing her way back home with Silver Spoon.

Will those fillies survive? Find out, in **THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
**

* * *

**A MOMENT WITH SHREK**

_(Shrek it love, Shrek it life)  
_

* * *

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP!?"  
**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP!?"**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP!?"**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP!?"**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP!?"**

There were two snipers that one of them is from the RED team and the other from the BLU team. Both of which are arguing on what to do with the yelling Ogre.

BLU Sniper: How the bloody hell are we gonna get rid of that blood ogre!?

RED Sniper: I don't bloody know! Wait! I think I have an Idea.

Shrek was still on to of his tree at his Swamp until a predator missile controlled by Captain Price from Call Of Duty; landed straight at the ogre, thus killing Shrek.

All the Snipers including Captain Price laugh enormously while waving there arms around like idiots.

**"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHHAAHA!"**


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight went to work in the Princesses bedroom, she was still tired after all she went through with her friends. However, it was not enough as she turned around and sawed Shining Armor. He has his royal suit on and looked at Twilight with a normal look.

"What was going on in Ponyville," he asked. Twilight signed.

"Shrek came," Twilight explained, "He sang with Steve Harwell and then turned into pineapples." She then looked up at him with a not so good look.

"It was all frightening to everypony," she told. Shining had a surprised look and began to talk kinda quick.

"Woah, was it like _'shrek is love, shrek is life'!?" _Shining dauntingly asked. Twilight shook her head.

"No," Twilight said, "It was more like a stadium to make ponies go into a panic when they saw him."

Shining Armor signed, "Well in that case, I guess you should to where you really are Twilight." Twilight still had a not so good look. She then looked up.

"No!" Twilight yelled, "It's not like that!"

"Then what is it!?" He quickly asked Twilight.

"He sang it like this..."

"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me

I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed

She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb

In the shape of an "L" on her forehead."

She then spoke louder. Much Shining Armor's surprise.

"Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming

Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running

Didn't make sense not to live for fun

Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb."

Now, she sang even more louder.

"So much to do so much to see

So what's wrong with taking the back streets?

You'll never know if you don't go

You'll never shine if you don't glow."

She stopped. She then began to speak to shocked Shining Armor, "Then he started the song all over again and did it_slowly."_

She started the song over again. This time, even MORE SLOWLY.

"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me

I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed

She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb

In the shape of an "L" on her forehead."

"Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming

Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running

Didn't make sense not to live for fun

_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb."_

Twilight then said that Steve and Shrek both turned into Pineapples after that. Shining Armor did not even say anything, he just froze. Twilight looked at her brother with a worried look. Shining Armor started to move and speak up.

"Is...That...It?" He shakily said. Twilight nodded.

Shining Armor just froze again. Twilight signed in annoyance. **AWESOME ANNOYANCE!**


End file.
